Queen Beryl
Queen Beryl (クイン・ベリル Kuin Beriru), named after the mineral beryl, is the first main antagonist in the Sailor Moon series. Beryl has immense magical power, but she uses most of it to channel the life energy harvested by her servants to the entity called Queen Metaria. In most versions of the story, she has the ability to corrupt others into serving the powers of darkness. Her generals, for instance, were once the bodyguards and best friends of Prince Endymion, and in most versions of the story she is able to use her powers to sway Tuxedo Mask into her service. She Played Jessie In Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) She Played Shego In Zoe Possible She Played The Evil Queen In Zoe White and the Seven Animals She Played Zira In The Spy King 2: Ron's Pride and The Spy Guard She Played Mirage In Rexladdin (397Movies Style) (TV Series)) She Played Ma Bagge In Mickey The Cowardly Mouse Portrayals: * In Sailor Zoe she is played by Carmen Sandiego. * In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) she is played by Queen Mouse. * In Sailor Becky she is played by Kismet. * In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) she is played by Jessie. * In Sailor Bianca she is played by Belladonna. * In Sailor Amber she is played by Magica De Spell. * In Sailor Rebecca she is played by Lahwhinie. * In Sailor Kim she is played by shego. * In Sailor Snow White (Disneystyle8) she is played by The Queen. * In Sailor Fluttershy (Disneystyle172 Style) she is played by Queen Crystal. * In Sailor Brisby played by Desiree D'Allure * In Sailor Cindy Played by Zira * In Sailor Brittany She Played Herself * In Sailor Tanya she is Played By Sedusa * In Sailor Roxanne She Is Played By Ursula * In Sailor Moon spoof for 1986Movies she is played by Revolta. * In Sailor Rukia She is Played by Aunt Figg * In Sailor Jeanette she is played by Delilah. * In Sailor Sawyer (Chris1704 Style) she is played by Madame Mousey. * In Sailor Megara she is played by Shelly. * In Sailor Moon spoof for 1983Movies she is played by Mirage. * In Sailor Moon spoof for someone she is played by Yzma. * In Sailor Moon aka 158Movies she is Played by Herself Voice Actors: #Naz Edwards - English #Jill Frappier (Episode 82) - English #Cindy Robinson (VIZ) - English #Keiko Han - Japanese #Misa Watanabe - Japanese #Effi Ben Israel - Hebrew Gallery: Queen Beryl (TV Series).jpg|Queen Beryl in the TV Series Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Queen Beryl in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Animation kazuko tadano ep46 06 big.jpg Queen Beryl-1.jpg Sailor brittany season 1 villians.jpg Queen Beryl-2.jpg Beryl and aldrin has hungry.jpg Ron eilonwy Beryl and aldrin Bickering.png Queen Beryl as Ursula.jpg|Queen Beryl as Ursula Category:Pretty Girls Category:Queens Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Villains Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Masters of Evil Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Older Sisters